This invention relates to an inner spring construction for use in the interior of a mattress, cushion or the like.
In the construction of a spring assembly for use in the interior of a mattress, cushion and the like, it is customary to arrange helical coil springs in columns and rows, with the rows being spaced apart and the individual springs in the row being immediately adjacent to each other. Tie wires extend between the rows to tie the rows together into a unitary spring asssembly or the springs are encased in cells such as cloth sleeves which are stitched together.